pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Phineas, Ferb, Eric and Trevor
Phineas, Ferb, Eric and Trevor is an Crossover between Phineas and Ferb "Disney Channel" & Sidekick "YTV Channel". Characters: Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Candice Flynn Linda Flynn Lawrence Fletcher Perry the platypus Dr. Heniz Doofenshmirtz Major Monogram Carl Isabella Buford Baljeet Stacy Jeremy Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Eric Needles Trevor Troublemeyer Kitty Ko Vana Glama Maxum Brain Pamplemoose Master Xox Alan Amazing Summery Another Summer Day for Phineas and Ferb as usual until Eric and Trevor end up in their Dimension, thanks to Trevor for bring Eric with him to Phineas and Ferb world, can the brothers bring the two friends back home? Plot Flynn Fletcher house, backyard, Phineas and Ferb sit near the tree as usual, figuring out what to do today, however, Eric and Trevor appeared from gotten Teleported, Eric yells at Trevor for sending them selves here from the Maxum Mansion, Phineas introduces them, after the four met, Eric and Trevor meet their pet Platypus Perry, their sister Candace, and Phineas' mom and Ferb's Dad, after Flynn Fletcher parents go out to an Restaurant, Eric asks Phineas if he can help him and Trevor get back to Splitsboro and the brothers agreed, surprised that Phineas and Ferb don't know about Maxum Man. meanwhile in Sidekick World in Splitsboro, in Vana's House, Vana and Kitty are talking with Alan Amazing in Vana's room, Alan, Kitty & Vana wonder why Eric and Trevor ain't in the Academy with them, The three decide to go to the Maxum Mansion To find the two, back at Phineas and Ferb world in Tri-state area, at Flynn Fletcher house, Trevor wants to play with Perry, but Perry isn't around, unaware, Perry goes as Agent P and makes it down to the Lair to get an Assignment from Monogram, after Perry goes to stop Doofenshmirtz, Monogram is interrupt by Carl who offers him Coffee. Phineas and Ferb introduce Eric and Trevor to their friends Isabella, Buford & Baljeet who also don't know about Maxum Man, back at Sidekick World Splitsboro in the Maxum Mansion, Vana, Alan & Kitty break in and have notice Maxum Brain, Brain tells them that Trevor and Eric mess around again in the Evil Gadget room and watched the Security Tapes showing Trevor teleported himself and Eric from the Evil Gadget room, Pamplemoose bursts into the Maxum Mansion and Vows to get Eric and Trevor for skipping the Academy, Xox Watches in his own lair and plans to steal the Mansion, back in Phineas and Ferb world in Phineas' Backyard, the brothers and their friends build an Portal to Sidekick World while Eric helps and Trevor is lazy not doing anything but sacking off in Flynn Fletcher house, Perry breaks into Doofenshmirtz's Evil Inc and gets trapped by Heniz as usual, Heniz reveals his evil plan to turn everyone into stuff Animal Bears since Heniz's back story of himself never gotten a teddy bear since their were sold out and Everyone but Heniz had one. Heniz reveals his teddyrator that turns everyone into Teddy Bears, Back at Phineas' background, Phineas, Ferb, their friends and Eric almost complete the Portal, Trevor bugs Candace who watching her brothers, preparing to bust them, Candace gets annoyed with Trevor and boots Trevor out of the house and Trevor runs off to the city, back at Sidekick world in the Maxum Mansion, Pamplemoose runs in the lair without an warning by Maxum Brain as Vana, Kitty and Alan chased Pamplemoose and got himself teleported to Phineas and Ferb world in Doofenshmirtz's Evil inc, Pamplemoose meets Heniz Doofenshmirtz and they both believe they are alike. Trevor goes to the mall and pokes Stacy who is working at the hamburger store, Trevor threatens Stacy and Stacy runs off screaming from Trevor, Trevor eats the hamburgers without even paying them, back at Phineas' backyard, the five and Eric Finished the portal, and they opened the Portal, surprised, Vana, Kitty and Alan enter to the yard from that Portal and it broke down, Eric is feared by Vana but is interrupt by Kitty, Phineas tells them that the Portal is broken and must be repaired, Vana goes in the Flynn Fletcher house and meets Candace who going to call Flynn Fletcher parents, Candace trying to call her mom but the phone was unplugged by Vana, Candace yells at Vana who asks to gets Candace's Attention, They both head to the backyard, Candace notice Jeremy with her brothers, their friends, Eric, Kitty & Alan, meanwhile in the Mall, Trevor gets to the change room Steals Vanessa's Clothing and wears them himself, back in Sidekick world in Splitsboro, Master Xox breaks into the Mansion and seeks into the lair and accidentally teleports himself to Phineas and Ferb world in Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc in the first floor, Xox takes an Elevator to the upper floor in hopes to find an way where he is. Perry frees himself and fights Heniz and Pamplemoose, Xox manages to arrive and enters and discover the Platypus fighting the two, Pamplemoose notices Xox and Fights Xox while Heniz fights Perry, while the fight proceeds, Perry Destroys the Teddyrator much to Heniz's Dismay, but shoots Xox and Pamplemoose and both got turned into Teddy bears before it was destroyed and Perry escapes and Heniz shouts "curse you Perry the Platypus". then Trevor shows up, takes the teddy bears of Pamplemoose and Xox and jumps out the building, Stacy arrives to Flynn Fletcher house and tells Candace and the group that an Trouble making boy wants the burgers and threaten her, Eric and his friends figures out it was Trevor, Phineas, Eric, Ferb go to find Trevor while the rest rebuild the portal, Trevor goes to the amusement park, causes trouble and gets chased by Security, Eric, Phineas and Ferb arrive in the Amusement park and notice Trevor is arrested by Security who hand Trevor to the Police, Trevor is taken to the Police Station, Isabella and Kitty talk about their crushes alone while the rest rebuilds the portal, Trevor payed for an bail out, Eric, Phineas and Ferb find and take Trevor back to Flynn Fletcher house, then the four found the portal fixed, Eric gets an text message call from Brain and finds out that Pamplemoose and Master Xox are in this world. Perry arrives back as pet mode, Eric and his friends are dismey of Master Xox, but Trevor is dismey of Pamplemoose. Eric scans the Teddy bears that Trevor had and found out that their two Teddy Bears are really Pamplemoose and Xox turned into them, Linda and Lawrence arrive home to get the leftovers out of their vehicle, Eric, Vana, Trevor, Kitty and Alan enter the portal back to the Sidekick World in the Maxum Mansion in the lair and take the Teddy bears versions of Pamplemoose and Xox with them, after that, Candace rushes her mom and Dad to the backyard to see the portal, but the Portal is destroyed to pieces before Candace brings the two to the backyard, back in Sidekick world in the Maxum Mansion, in the lair, Eric, Vana, Trevor, Kitty and Alan are greeted by Brain and notice and found that Pamplemoose and Xox are turned into Teddy bears, Brain reverses the infect on Pamplemoose and Xox back to normal and their usual self's, after discovering, Xox flees from the Mansion, Pamplemoose vows on the kids for skipping the Academy and leaves, back at Phineas and Ferb world in Phineas' backyard, Phineas and Ferb watched the moon. Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Works Category:Unregistered Contributor Works